Parvana: The Most Breathtaking and Spectacular Tigress
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, and Parvana have been through a lot together. But, now trying to get back home, the group of close-knit friends are lost. Especially Parvana. For a long time now Parvana has felt like a piece of her is missing. Perhaps at the Circus Zaragoza she can find something in order to fill the aching void from deep within her very heart...or someone? OC/Vitaly
1. Chapter 1

**Parvana: The Most Breathtaking and Spectacular Tigress Prologue **

_Parvana is a Bengal Tiger from Nepal. She has very little memory from when she was a small defenseless cub before she was taken to the Central Park Zoo in New York City. _

_All what Parvana knows from listening to her caretakers is that she was found alone and abandoned in the wilderness. No one knows what happened to her mother. There was blood on the cub yet no sign of injury. Scientists guessed that perhaps a hunter killed her mother while overlooking her or there may have been a confrontation with another Tiger that resulted in her becoming orphaned._

_Lost and alone._

_The Humans that took custody of her rectified that. Parvana was hand reared by people skilled and trained for this._

_Eventually Parvana was transferred to the Central Park Zoo when she was still under a year old. Here she met and became fast friends with Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman._

_All five have been together for the vast majority of their lives. They are inseparable._

_Parvana followed with the gang in their travels all the way from the beginning to Madagascar and then Africa not long afterwards. _

_Now Parvana is about to join them on the biggest adventure of them all._

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah, I know. Here is another one. I watched the movie recently and the idea for this just hit me like a ton of bricks. Hope you guys like the introduction so far.**

**All right, so in the circus all of the other animals have their own talents that add to their acts. **

**What do you think Parvana's should be when the time comes? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Parvana and the changes her presence in the storyline plot provides as time goes on. **

**Parvana: The Most Breathtaking And Spectacular Tigress Chapter 1 **

Another day means another ounce of misery and loneliness spent in Africa.

Parvana marks down another day on their makeshift calendar with chalk.

Parvana sighs crestfallen as she gazes at it with melancholy.

It's been months since the Chimps and Penguins left them here after they went off to Monte Carlo to spend all those diamonds and gold dug up. They promised to be back in a couple of days instead it's been months and months. The others still hold hope, but Parvana is starting to lose it.

Parvana really wants to go back home. To her it's like the only place she believes that she'll ever belong.

Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman fit in perfectly here on the Reserve in Africa. They're constantly surrounded by their own kinds here while Parvana is stuck an outsider. The only Tiger in the Reserve and probably all of Africa.

Even now Parvana still gets peculiar looks from the other animals because she's a cat with stripes instead of a solid color or spots. Parvana doesn't fit in. to Parvana the Central Park Zoo is her home. She knows the others miss it desperately so, but are extremely reluctant because they feel so alive and perfect here.

Parana is so scared to say anything and ruin their happiness. Trust me, that's the very last thing Parvana wants to ever happen to her best friends. They mean far too much to Parvana for her to ever deliberately cause them any pain.

Alex is so happy here after finding his roots and parents along with it. Gloria and Melman is finally a couple. Marty even got over his issues on not being as one of a kind as he thought and become a much better Zebra for it.

Parvana is the one individual left in the dark.

But it's, also, far more than that. With Parvana being the only Tiger here it means she can't find a mate. Gloria and Melman have each other, but can never have offspring. Parvana is different. She wants cubs someday. At one point in time when they were younger Parvana thought she might have cubs with Alex one day giving birth to Ligers, but that never became reality. Alex sees her as a sister nothing more nothing less.

Speaking of Alex it's his birthday today making it even more reminiscent for Parvana.

It was on a Marty's birthday when the five of them ended up out of the Central Park Zoo and started the beginning of this crazy and unbelievable journey.

She's aware how selfish it sounds, but Parvana is so tired of all this and just wants to return back home.

Parvana is aware of the others hosting a private celebration for Alex's birthday. They've even worked painstakingly hard on a miniature model of New York City out of mud, dirt, rocks, and sticks to make it look as close to home as possible. So Parvana now makes her way over there away from the watering hole where all the others in the Reserve usually find themselves at this time of day.

As Parvana passes, the pride, various herds, and coalitions grouped together, mingling with laughter and big smiles on their own content faces a sadness that weighs on her heart, making the steps she took heavy in the dirt and underbrush.

_._

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand_

_Left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in thunder_

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep my quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

'_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

'_Cause I know I won't go speechless_

_._

Soon Parvana has moseyed over to where all four of her friends and the lemurs have gathered for the occasion. She stands over them at the peak of a hill. Below Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are having a good time. She can't hear what they're saying, but she can quite clearly view their faces. They're definitely enjoying themselves immensely and that's ticking her off somewhat.

Can they really just be satisfied with a simple mural of the Zoo after all they've been through trying to work their way back to it?

Come on! It's like they've completely forgotten about it after spending so much time here in the wild. Now she's starting to become pissed. Mixed up with all the other emotions boiling inside her Parana doesn't really know how to take it.

What is she thinking?

Parvana easily shoves aside those heinous thoughts just as fast as they came to be.

What helped with this is that her friends actually broke down into tears the more they stared at the New York City model. Parvana softens, her stiff posture relaxing. All this time they've been bottling up the same homesickness she has, but better.

Gloria holds old the cake they made to Alex for him in order to make a wish. Right when Alex is about to do so King Julien, Maurice, and Mort burst forth out of the cake. The resulting explosion ruined the surprise. Made worse when Mort regurgitated the cake he consumed back onto the platter.

Parvana makes a decision right then and there.

She won't keep her doubts and reservations contained inside anymore. She's going to tell them how she truly feels.

_._

_Written in stone_

_Every rule_

_Every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_Well now that story's ending_

'_Cause I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

'_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echo saying_

_I won't be silenced_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know it I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

'_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

'_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_._

At that moment Parvana is spotted.

Seeing her on the hill Gloria waves her down to join the party.

Inhaling and then exhaling deeply Parvana does so.

"Hey, Parvana, we were wondering where you were. You missed the big reveal," said Marty.

"Yeah, we were getting worried for a second there," said Gloria, concerned.

Sighing, Parvana apologized "I'm sorry everyone. I guess I just have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what," asked Melman.

Parvana aims a deadpan glower at the Giraffe. She doesn't say a word. Her answer is the passing glance she gives the model. Alex is the first to understand.

"Oh," said Alex, contrite. "I see. You miss home."

"I do. A lot," said Parvana, mustering her courage to speak the truth blazing inside her for so long. Parvana doesn't hold anything back letting it all out. "Look you guys. I'm glad things have been working out so well for you here since we first arrived in Africa, but that's not the same case with me. You guys fit in here so easily, but look at me. I'm the only Tiger in the Reserve. I don't fit in here. I've tried. I've tried so hard for your sakes. I don't belong here. The only place I've felt I truly belong is in New York City at the Central Park Zoo."

"Parvana, why haven't you said anything before now," implored Gloria, sympathetically.

Shrugging, avoiding eye contact with any of them, Parvana said "I…I was ashamed. I have seen how happy you are all to be while living here. I didn't want to ruin it for you. I'm sorry if I have, but I can't keep what I feel inside anymore."

There's a pause.

Smiling Alex walks over to place a gentle paw on Parvana's shoulder.

"Yeah, Parvana, well guess what," said Alex, softly.

"Yes," said Parvana, quietly.

"The wish I made is that we could go home," said Alex.

Snapping her head up at this revelation, eyes wide in shock, Parvana said "What?"

"You heard me correctly. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this. But it's not the real thing," said Alex, longingly.

Rolling his eyes, Marty said "Well, that's because it's a mud model, Alex. It's not actually New York. I hope that was clear!"

Irritated, Alex said "What are we doing? Here we are, relying on the Penguins to come back for us, but we should just go to Monte Carlo and get them."

"How do a Tiger, a Lion, a Zebra, a Giraffe, and a Hippo walk into a casino in Monte Carlo," said Melman, incredulous.

"I don't know. Ask the rabbi," said Marty, sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm serious," said Melman, frowning.

"Come on. We can do it. We can do anything! It's us," encouraged Alex, brightly.

"We're us," agreed Marty, grinning.

"We've gone halfway around the world. Compared with that, Monte Carlo's just a hop, a skip, and a swim away.

"Yeah," said Melman.

Gloria squeals.

Putting both his paws on Parvana's shoulders, Alex said "There's no need for you to worry anymore. We gonna go home. We're gonna get you home."

Tears in her eyes Parvana hugs him so grateful. Finally, they're heading back to their actual home. For real this time.

Parvana can't wait. Nothing can go wrong.

Parvana just jinxed it, didn't she?

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment. ;D **

**The song you see here is Speechless for the brand new Aladdin movie sung by Jasmine. I was so inspired by this song when I listened to it. I already used it in one of my other stories so far, too. But I just can't resist putting it in another one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Parvana: The Most Breathtaking and Spectacular Tigress Chapter 2**

They've finally made it.

Although Parvana has no clue how the five of them managed it, but now Alex, Parvana, Marty, Gloria, and Melman have made it to Monte Carlo where the Penguins and Chimps said they were heading in the first place.

Despite not being the easygoing trip Alex said it would be it still got them there.

In Port De Monte Carlo a Lion, Tiger, Zebra, Hippo, and Giraffe made it there, but not in a boat.

Breaking the waters surface with just their heads sticking out the five of them are wearing goggles and breathing through snorkels for air. A spontaneous approach to things in this type of perspective.

Scouting the area using his necks superior height advantage, voice muffled through the snorkel, Melman said "There it is. The casino."

"What," asked Alex, voice equally as indistinct and unintelligible.

Removing her own snorkel to translate for them, Parvana said "He says that he sees the casino."

Nodding, spitting out his own snorkel, Melman confirmed "Yup. Right there."

"Perfect. That's where we'll find the Penguins," said Alex, still choosing to talk around his snorkel.

"What," said Marty.

Now speaking clearly without the snorkel, Alex repeated "Perfect. That's where we'll find the Penguins."

This time Marty is completely mumbled.

"What," said Gloria.

Rolling her eyes, peeved, Parvana said "Marty, take out your snorkel."

Marty did so, jabbering stupidly for fun. Parvana cuffed him behind the ear.

"Shh! Come on, guys! Operation Penguin Extraction does not include levity," hissed Alex in a hushed whisper. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

"He's right. We're supposed to be traveling incognito," agreed Parvana.

"We're invisible," continued Alex, now realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "I'm talking really quiet."

All five of them put their snorkels back in and dived in order to go in under water.

King Julien, Maurice, and Mort aren't being so discreet like they are. They are coming in on a miniscule boat dancing and igniting fireworks to announce their arrival. Honestly Parvana genuinely believes they should've just been left in Africa. If King Julien thinks he's going to rule New York City then he is going to be on the receiving end of a huge and harsh reality check.

It's all about stealth as the close nit and determined group makes their way to the casino over rooftops in order to be unseen to the public.

Going over the plan discussed and finalized strategy, Alex said "Okay. Phase 1. We break into the casino, grab the Penguins, and get them to take us back to New York in the Monkey Powered Super Plane!"

"Check," said Marty.

"Phase 2! We chew out the Penguins for abandoning us in Africa," said Alex.

"Check," said Melman.

"Phase 3. We apologize to the Penguins for the overly harsh chewing outing, but we've gotten our point across," said Alex, confidently. "Phase 4. Back to New york City."

"Check," said Parvana.

"Yes," said Gloria.

"I like it," approved Melman, smiling.

The group of five now reached their entry point.

There are a couple of vents directly over where the casino floor should be. This is their way in.

All hyped up energized, Alex said "All right, we take these ventilation ducts to the crawlspace above the casino where we find the Penguins. I just need to figure out which duct each of us should take."

Cringing, Parvana grimaced "This is not going to end well."

The fact that each and every one of them somehow made it through passage in those vent ducts unscathed is a physical and scientific impossibility. Even years afterwards Parvana will still remain stumped. Each ride was hectic, bumpy, and uncomfortable, but they landed on the crawlspace just as Alex had accurately deducted.

Gloria was last with her being stuck in her vent duct half in and half out. Parvana and Melman are left to assist in squeezing her out while Alex and Marty pinpoint the Penguins and Chimps at the roulette tables.

The situation is resolved where Parvana is chosen to be lowered down to snatch the Penguins and Chimps unseen when the lemurs cut the power in the casino to make it go pitch black. Parvana is a feline so with her superior eyesight she'll easily be able to handle this. Initially Alex might've been able to succeed, but Parvana is far more nimble in the air than he is while Alex is the better dancer.

Attaching a grappling hook to the ceiling and harnessing Parvana in, Alex said "Okay. In exactly 2 minutes and 17 seconds, the lemurs will cut the power. Parvana will drop down to grab the Penguins. Marty you and me will crank Parvana up and we are out of here."

"Oh, oh, oh! Let me drop down! I'll grab the Penguins," exclaimed Marty.

Shaking his head, cranking the reel, Alex said "You don't have fingers, Marty. These are things a leader has to think of and it's already been picked."

"Why should you be the leader? Why not me," demanded Marty, indignant, shoving Alex.

" 'Cause I'm the phase tracker," countered Alex, knocking into Parvana a little.

Parvana held her arms out wide in order to steady. Wobbling like that on an unsteady surface made her nervous.

"How did I get phased out," shouted Marty, outraged.

" 'Cause you're part of a phase. A phase isn't something you own," defended Alex. "It's something you're in."

"Who voted you Grand Phase Master anyway," said Marty, not letting this go.

"Uh, guys, we're running out of time. The lemurs will be doing their part any second now," reminded Parvana, straining in the harness.

"Me! I voted me! 'Cause I'm the leader," said Alex, snobbishly.

Parvana slaps a paw over her face. Not only does that sound so idiotic, but none of them are listening to her. Even the levelheaded Gloria and Melman are being sucked into this dumb and pointless argument.

"Maybe I should be in charge," interjected Melman.

"Melman," said Gloria.

"I am a doctor," reasoned Melman.

"Why can't we all be leaders," yelled Marty.

"Enough! I'm gonna lead," said Gloria, firmly, stepping on the glass.

Registering what's about to result from this before the others could, Parvana said "Gloria, no!"

Too late.

The glass shatters under Gloria's weight. Al five of them plummet below onto the casino floor.

Melman, Gloria, Alex, and Marty collapse straight on the roulette table in front of the giant crowd and the Chimps with Parvana dangling in the air on the rope.

All is dead quiet as the people are staring at them flabbergasted.

Alex chuckles as he waves a paw at the gathered people grinning sheepishly.

Screams erupted as all the people scrambled for escape.

This is so not proceeding according to plan.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm sure you guys have figured out the tiny hint I slipped in here about what Parvana's talent in the circus is going to be. **

**Do you guys think Chantel DuBois should go after both Alex and Parvana or just Alex like it happens original in the movie? **

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Parvana: The Most Breathtaking and Spectacular Tigress Chapter 3**

This is far from what Parvana ever expected her first experience in Monte Carlo to be like.

After the five of them made that crash landing entrance in the casino it was sheer pandemonium.

They had to get out of there fast big time.

The place went on lockdown after every single human has evacuated in order to trap Parvana, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and the rest inside until law enforcement arrives to control the situation and properly apprehend them. At first Gloria had an idea. With her sizeable bulk and weight it was assumed that if she ran at the steel blockade at full speed with enough force behind it that it'll be enough to get them out of there. Too bad that was all just wishful thinking to be had. All Gloria did is leave an imprint of her entire body through the metal and on her own head.

Luckily the Penguins already had a backup plan in the works to save the day.

The Penguins came barging in through the barricades traveling into a converted armored car fitted for their uses. These Penguins really are geniuses in their own way and with their own intelligence combined with the Chimps their might certainly is a force to be reckoned with.

The entrance made on the car was a big one.

The armored car skids on the floor turning so all of them rolled inside, doors locking instantaneously once they've all fit. The Penguins take up their positions and then all of them are gone.

"What just happened," said Alex.

"Where the hell are we," demanded Parvana.

"What is this," added Gloria.

"We call it the Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle," declared Skipper, proudly. "Step on it, boys."

Disabled from literally taking the wheel because of his miniscule size Skipper had wired up a toy wheel on his command chair. Private would be controlling the gas and breaks with Rico steering for them. Kowalski is at the computer systems. Not conventional, but they'll make it work.

All subordinate Penguins follow their leaders orders.

And just like that they do, leaving quite the mess behind. Good thing they aren't human or else all would have to pay for the damages.

Unfortunately just as it does appear like they're in the clear a whole new adversary raises up to stop them from making a clean getaway.

Captain Chantel DuBois.

Monaco Animal Control.

And this crazy woman has set her sights on two prizes that she pictures getting nailed up on her wall.

The heads of a Tiger and Lion added to her vast collection.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all liked this one! I certainly did while writing it for you. **

**I was planning to save a new chapter for the 4****th**** of July, but given popular demand by people asking for a new update here it is early. So just in case you don't see me here wish you all have a happy 4****th**** of July celebration wherever you are this year. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Parvana except for any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Parvana: The Most Breathtaking And Spectacular Tigress Chapter 4**

By the look of things the merry band is just about home free.

Except for one little hitch.

Inside the practically bulletproof vehicle the gang are partying and having a good time as they celebrate their getaway towards where the plane is waiting for them at the rendezvous point. Because of the size and length his body is Melman has his head and neck sticking out from the window. So he's the first one to spots the authorities pursuing them on the streets.

It's Captain Chantel DuBois and her Monaco Animal Control team.

"Guys, we've got a tail," said Melman.

"Pedal to the metal, Private," ordered Skipper.

Private then floors it on the gas pedal.

This Monaco Animal Control's arrival alarms a majority of them. Well except King Julien. He sees it as a chance to flaunt and show off. He opens the rear back doors hoping they'd take photos like paparazzi. Instead he gets a tranquilizer to the butt, knocking him out. Marty and Maurice then slam the double doors shut.

They need to lose these guys.

"E.T.A. to rendezvous point," said Skipper.

The 2nd in Command, Kowalski, said "Two minutes, 37 seconds, Sir."

"Man your battle stations," said Skipper.

The Penguins get into position. Private even places a brick on the gas pedal to keep them moving when he's not there. Unfortunately this leaves the rest high and dry as no one else is sitting at the wheel.

"Hey. Wait. Nobody's at the wheel," said Alex, incredulous.

Despite the protests from everyone the Penguins continue to ignore them.

Fed up with how ridiculous they're all acting, Skipper retorts "Don't just sit there, fancy pants. Grab the wheel!"

Holding on for dear life, Alex said "Are you kidding? I don't drive. I'm a New Yorker!"

"Skipper, none of us drive period," screams Parvana.

Apparently Marty never got the memo.

Slipping into the driver's seat, eager to get his hooves on the wheel, Marty said "Move over, Miss Daisy!"

"What the hell are you doing," shrieked Parvana, horrified.

"Zebras can't drive," said Alex, nearing hysteria. "Only Penguins and people can drive!"

"What do all these buttons do," said Marty, playing with the controls and all buttons in front of him.

Parvana goes to strangle Marty, but Gloria intercepts and holds her back.

Covering her face with her paws, Parvana whimpered "I can't watch. We're gonna die."

Turns out Marty is as awful a driver as one would expect, but his sloppiness just might be what actually saves their lives.

"Crazy woman gaining," said Maurice, keeping an eye out from the back.

"Our Omega 3 slick will take them down. Private, activate," said Skipper, eyes narrowed.

The slick does its work, taking our two Animal Control Officers. The remaining three avoid whipping out by sliding expertly on it.

Reluctantly impressed, Skipper said "She's good. Kowalski, intel!"

Kowalski then gets busy researching this woman's data files. What he finds in the databanks is very troubling.

Rattled by his findings, Kowalski said "Sir, we have a serious problem. Captain Chantal Dubois, Monaco Animal Control. Perfect case record."

Yup, they are going to die.

Or maybe not.

Thanks to Marty's recklessness on the roads more Animal Control agents are dropping like flies until only Captain Chantal Dubois is all that's left.

This woman is relentless. She chases them all over the city to Hotel Ambassador. Getting blown off the roof doesn't even deter her. Maurice is correct, she is crazy.

Truthfully the ride is all a blur to Parvana after Marty started driving in the Penguins place. That wasn't something she wanted to see so she ducked her head between her knees, bracing for whatever might come. It worsened when Skipper activated the nucular reactor of theirs. She was so out of it that she can't even recall them being temporarily airborne. Next thing Parvana knows she's been pulled out of the vehicle by Gloria as the cars goes tumbling from the rooftop. Everyone is alright, but they almost lost King Julien. The affects from the tranquilizer lingered so he didn't crawl out from the back in time. Luckily the chimps in the plane caught him.

Captain Chantal Dubois caught up with them there. Even when they were in the air she hung on by using a catchpoll and latches onto Melman's neck, nearly chocking him to death.

Alex came to the rescue. He cuts them loose with a claw. Captain Chantal Dubois plummets onto a swimming pool at the roof of another hotel.

The entire gang cheers as they rise higher and higher into the sky.

A party filled with dancing and singing broke out, but as it turns out the friends were jumping the gun on that.

The Penguins soon discovered a severe problem. The confrontation with Captain Chantal Dubois has damaged some critical points in the plane.

So right in the middle of all the activity the plane suddenly stopped midair, completely dead.

All of them screamed, holding onto each other for dear life.

It's a miracle any of them survived the crash when they hit the ground.

Groaning, Melman said "Why can't we ever just make a…a normal landing?"

Clutching her heart, Parvana gasped "I can't take much more of this."

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Hold onto your hats everyone! Vitaly is next! Parvana and Vitaly are about to come face to face for the first time ever! **

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


End file.
